The present invention relates to a system and to a method for controlling a sinusoidal-drive brushless DC electric motor for an automotive power actuator, in particular of a motor-vehicle closure device, such as a latch cinch actuator or a window regulator, to which the following description will make explicit reference.
The expression “closure device” will be used, in the following description and the accompanying claims, to generally indicate any element movable between an open position and a closed position, respectively opening and closing an access to an inner compartment of a motor vehicle, therefore including, boot, rear hatches, bonnet lid or other closed compartments, windows, sunroofs, in addition to the side doors of a motor vehicle.
Use of brushless DC electric motors has already been proposed in a motor vehicle, for driving power actuators, such as window regulators.